


Casablanca

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airport goodbyes... and beginnings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> With the departure of Cote De Pablo's character Ziva David, I just couldn't resist the temptation of this little double drabble/ficlet. And yes, there is a definite nod to the ending of one of the most famous films of all time here, _Casablanca_. And in my head, at the end of this piece, the NCIS theme begins to play. ;) Also, unbeta'd.

“Ziva!”

Tony watched as she turned toward him from the top of the well-guarded stairs onto the El Al provided charter jet. He took another couple of steps toward the staircase but stopped when Fornell rested a hand on his chest. He nodded yet never took his eyes off her.

“Tony.” She smiled, turning briefly to speak to someone inside the plane, and then turned back to him. “We’ll always have Paris, Tony.”

Laughing softly, Tony nodded and took a few steps back from the plane. He watched her duck inside the plane. The door closed with a solid clunk signaling the end of one of the most stable, if unbalanced, relationships in his life. The engines revved as the plane began its slow roll toward takeoff. He felt the presence of others flanking him. He didn’t even have to look to know who’d joined him on the runway. He should have known that both McGee and Dorneget would have his back. And if they were here, their mutual boss wasn’t far away. So instead, he draped his arms over the two men as they turned away from the plane toward the car where Gibbs waited and watched. Grinning, he couldn’t resist the impulse. “Probies, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”


End file.
